When Things Go Wrong
by Hard Contact
Summary: The Cooper Gang must do the unthinkable, they must bring back Clockwerk.
1. Chapter 1

When Things Go Wrong

Hard Contact

Chapter 1 The Inspector's Search

Even though she was only a few feet from burning lava, the place still sent a chill down her spine. She looked up to a gate blown open by some sort of turret a long time ago. Its doors resembled outstretched wings long forgotten that descended from a miniature statue of the notorious Clock-Work himself. Inspector Carmelit Fox looked up at the head with a look full of sadness, 'How did I get stuck with this job?' No more than six years ago a younger version of her strutted through these very doors looking for her greatest catch, the infamous Sly Cooper. She had tracked, trapped, and lost this slippery raccoon and his gang more times than she dare count. However, she went from trying to capture a criminal to a criminal capturing her.

She walked forward, entering the cave. All around were craters created from detonated mines shot down by the Cooper Gang when they fought their way to defeat the metallic bird who had terrorized the Cooper Family since their very existence.

Carmelita dodged around several mines that the gang had happened to have missed and continued out of the cave and down a single road leading up to Clock-Work's Tower. Sly Cooper had had fought through to the place where she was captured and tried to save her. Unfortunately it was a trap, but with the fast hacking skills of Bentley, he overrode the system and saved them both from having their brains turned to cheese.

Carmelita arrived at the very spot where she had been captured remembering how most of her police life she had chased this man and tried to put him behind bars but when he got the chance to leave her behind he set her free. The thought still confused her a little as she walked around the left over shattered glass and on to the tower.

At long last and several memories later she arrived at the brim of the volcano that over looked the remains of the tower. What had once been a weapon of doom was now only overhanging wires and a single walkway off to the side of the pit.

Carmelita smiled as she spotted the walkway and could still see a single handcuff attached to the railing on the right side. The sight brought a small, almost unnoticeable smile to her face, for on that spot Cooper had made his most daring escape ever in ten seconds.

She lowered herself so she could sit on the ledge with her legs dangling over the side. She recalled everything that had happened since then. Since then Sly had taken down all of the Klaww gang members trying to collect all of the clock-werk pieces to try and destroy them forever. However, the plan backfired horribly. Arpeggio the leader of the Klaww gang was able to put all the pieces together so he could be immortal. However, his plan backfired too, Captain Neyla, Carmelita's temporary partner, put herself into clock-werk to become Clock-La. Once again, becoming a team, they took down Clock-la and his legacy forever. Yet just like always, Sly and his gang escaped right under her nose.

Within months the Cooper Gang went from its traditional three to two, and up to seven. Their first job as a complete team resulted in Sly getting into the Cooper Vault while battling the insane Dr. M. But just as Sly was going to finish him off in the inner sanctum the inspector had broken in and told them both they were going to jail. However, Doctor M had a different idea and shat at Carmelita but Sly dove in to take the full of the blast throwing him across the room. The Vixen (fox) quickly defeated the Doctor and ran over to find that the raccoon had lost most of his memories. Taking the opportunity she made him her partner and got out of there. They then had marvelous adventures together and brought down some big criminals.

Until one fateful day. The very thought of it brought tears to her eyes and she tried to think of something else. 'Remember Carm,' she told herself mentally, 'you're here on an assignment to find out how a base like this could be set up without anyone knowing about it.'

She stood up and shook out all thoughts of Cooper and his gang and walked down to the rim of the pit of lava and began looking for some sort of secret entrance to some super computer or hidden office. She circled the pit multiple times studying every detail that was out of place of showed some sign of a doorway. It was about an hour later and she began to have doubts about starting up here until she came across something she never thought she would ever see again and didn't really care if she did. All alone under a large rock that had crushed it just enough not to be usable but was still noticeable as to what it was. There under that rock was her long forgotten jet pack.

Carmelita walked over to her fallen jet pack and tried to push it off with no hint of movement or budge. 'It's useless,' she thought, 'why should I care about it now?' Still she tried to push the rock off until she broke off one of the handles. She looked down at the handle now in her hand and simple gave up. If it could break off that easy then it's not worth it. With a simple shrug she started to walk off. She looked over her shoulder trying to get one last glimpse of her once prized jet pack and walked off once again. She sat down on one of the many rocks scattered throughout the pit and began to try and think of another spot where a working computer was stashed.

In few moments she kept rattling her brain and kept thinking of all the criminals she had ever busted and where they had kept all their valuables until she started to grow frustrated. She stood up once again and began pacing growing angrier with each step." You're better than this!" she yelled aloud, "You won't be outsmarted by some stupid freak!"She screamed and threw the handle. She continued pacing waiting for the sound of the metal hitting stone but when no sound came she became curious. Carmelita looked to see where she had thrown it only to find the side of the pit stretching strait up.

She picked up another rock and threw it at the wall and watched it go strait through. Reaching her hand forward and walking to the wall she expected to hit solid rock but instead she walked right through it and into a large room complete that was simply three solid metal walls and the one she had just walked through. The only thing in the room was a large circle on the floor. The inspector whipped out her precious shock pistol and walked toward the circle expecting a trap of some kind. She paused a step away from the circle and gently brought up a foot and oh so slowly put it in the circle. Suddenly clock werk appeared as her foot hit the circle and she instinctively shot at it while backing away, but the second she was out of the circle he disappeared.

Carmelita lowered he pistol at the sight she had just seen, 'Clockwerk can't be back. We destroyed him; this has to be a trick.' She carefully walked back to the circle with her pistol at the ready and put her foot in it again. Clockwerk appeared again but his time she didn't shoot and merely stood her ground examining the being in front of her. She started to laugh, "Why this is no Clockwerk! This is merely a holo…" Without warning the hologram of clockwork shot into the ground and the circle began to rise from the floor. Carmelita simply dove off it, for this wasn't the first time something like this has happened before, and rolled to a stop. The circle continued to rise until it touched the ceiling. Then the now large cylinder opened revealing it to be a large elevator, probably made for clockwork himself.

"Ok creepy elevator found, now all I need is a hotel key and I'll be set." The inspector casually walked over into the elevator like she did it everyday walking to the office with the doors closing automatically closing behind. Without even looking for a button to push it automatically started it's decent into the unknown.

Several minutes later the elevator stopped and opened into an even larger room than before but this one was chuck full of computers with millions of words and numbers passing every second from every computer on every screen.

"Jackpot!" the inspector raced over to the largest computer she could find that she could reach and began looking for a way to figure out what it was used for. After finding a sliding out keyboard she thought of all the good things it could be used for, there was a horrible pain to the back of her head and before anything else could register, everything went black.

A/N So what is going to happen to Carmelita? Where is she and what just happened? I honestly can't tell you yet, but everything gets better later. I love it when readers review so please make me happy and maybe my writing will get

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

When Things Go Wrong

Hard Contact

Chapter 2 Bentley's Machine

Bentley pushed his glasses up his beak like nose. "Ok Murray let's try this again." Murray spun around in his swivel chair gaining speed with every turn. "Murray what are you doing?" "Just-try-ing-to-see-how-fast-I-can-go!" Said the large hippo every time he saw the turtle "Come on Murray," begged the turtle. "One more test and we'll be done for today." "O-K!" he said, he then launched himself out of the chair going into 'the ball form' rebounding off the wall and rolling to a stop just in front the turtle.

"What do ya need me to do now?" He asked, his booming voice covered up Bentley's sigh. "I need you to carry those power signifiers over to the AA-73 area inducers." Murray simple looked at his friend like de had no idea what the turtle had just said even though he had been doing the nearly the same thing all day. Bentley simply sighed again and then said, "Murray go lift that big square box over to that empty socket in the wall." Pointing to a place about one hundred meters across the room to a lrge box shaped object that was bigger than the van, and then moved his finger to an empty hole in the wall not far from where they were standing. "Then flip the switch on the side and meet me in the circle room that is very high."

Murray smiled, "Oh I knew that, The Murray can do it little brother!" He then jogged off to the power signifier and started to lift. Bentley ignored the large hippo and wheeled himself off to the 'circle room' he told Murray to meet him in. The turtle pushed his way through two doors and that opened to his greatest achievement ever, even if it wasn't working properly yet. There sitting in a room four stories high and perfectly circular was a green platform jutting from the floor glowing in excellent brilliance. The steps leading up to it were of equal brilliance right by a large terminal. On the terminal was a single red apple right next to a keyboard with more symbols and figures than any other computer in the world. Bentley pushed in a series of commands and wheeled around to the other side where a conveyor belt helped him ascend to the top. As the turtle reached the top Murray walked into the room. Seeing the hippo enter Bentley laid the apple down on the literally glowing floor of the platform and jumped off the side engaging his rockets to bring himself to a soft landing besides Murray. Bentley looked up one last time at his marvelous leap in science and flipped the switch.

As the switch was flipped the glow immediately increased into a blinding light. Murray covered his eyes as the light almost blackened his vision as the turtle just let his glasses tint to block out the light. As soon as it started it was over.

Murray looked up hoping the apple was still there so he could eat it like all the other ones that day, however, it was gone. Murray turned to Bentley with a look of confusion on his face. "Uh Bentley," He asked, "Where'd it go?"

Bentley simply gawked at the place where the fruit had once been. "Uh Bentley, you Ok?" "Try the roof." What!" asked the befuddled hippo. "Try the roof." Was all he got in response. "Ok, whatever you say Bentley." He walked off slightly confused but confident that the brainy turtle knew what he was doing, he was never wrong.

The hippo walked outside and worked his way up to the roof. Thanks to Sly, who had left all of his inheritance with Bentley, the turtle had used some of it to purchase land a little out of paris and set up his fortress like lab where he conducted all of his countless experiments. Murray finally made it to the roof and began his search for the apple when the cold familiar barrel of a gun was placed to the back of his neck and three equally cold words, "Take me inside."

* * *

><p>AN For all of you wondering why the inspector in the last chapter was at the old lair think about this, would the police just leave a place like that unchecked? Would they just forget it existed and not wonder what secrets that might be hidden there? Think about it.

Anyway how did you like this chapter? I know it's short but I like shorter chapters, oh yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I love reviews, so please, review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

When Things Go Wrong

Hard Contact

Chapter 3: Uninvited

Murray didn't think, he reacted. He jumped strait up into the air while flipping around in midair kicking out the gun and using his downward momentum, brought down a fist to the canine's head knocking him out cold. As Murray landed he better studied his opponent. He looked down at a young golden retriever dressed in military black. Murray was almost shocked that a single person could infiltrate Bentley's lab without setting off any alarms or traps. As he looked down he noticed something he haden't before, and it was bad. There strapped to the canine's chest was a plate of gold unmistakable in the sunlight. "Crap" said Murray as he looked at the man's police badge and what was coming over the horizon.

When Murray ran back inside looking for Bentley he found him still staring at the apple free platform. "Bentley we've got trouble!" The turtle didn't even seem to notice. "Bentley! Snap out of it we've got cops!" This finally got the turtles attention. "What!" "We've got cops snooping around," Murray explained "And I saw even more on the way." This seemed to snap Bentley out of his dazed state.

"Murray go into the security room and push your big red button" "The one you never wanted me to push again since the time I accidentally locked you out and…" "Yes!" Bentley interrupted not wanting to be reminded about that day. "Now go, Hurry!" Murray dashed off into the direction of the security room to push the button he had accidentally pushed on more than one occasion. Within seconds emergency sirens sounded off throughout the complex and everywhere state of the art floor sensors, motion detectors, spot lights, and countless other devices set up to stop any intruder.

Bentley made his way up to an observation deck exactly five stories and twenty meters from his current position to see what was going on. When he got to the windows he couldn't believe what he saw. Around twenty to thirty helecopters had circled the compound along with jets uncountable as they passed overhead, but even they were no equal to the ground forces. If the police had it, they were using it. Hundreds of police cars made their way to the lab followed closely behind by dozens of armed tanks. Murray jogged up beside him. "Ok everything is ready and… whoa, they're serious aren't they." "Yes" Bentley replied "They don't want us getting away this time."

The first police cars were reaching the front gates and spread out in a common blocking formation. Tanks reached firing range and prepared to fire on command. Surprisingly however, no assault was made, no one challenged to defense systems and it appeared that no one even cared about getting in. They simply set up, and waited.

Murray took notice of this and turned to Bentley. "Why aren't they trying to break in?" "Because," replied the ever brilliant turtle. "They aren't set up break in; they're set up to keep us from breaking out."

A/N So why are the police going to such great lengths to get Bentley and Murray? What happened to Carmelita? Why is this guy so in love with your reviews? I honestly don't know. I need you as readers to review and use up a few moments of your time to make me feel good so I can keep writing stories. Thank you! I love my readers almost as much as I love reviews.


End file.
